spicksandspecksfandomcom-20200214-history
2010-06-02
Intros Myf's Team Alan's Team Special Guests Unverified info John Foreman, Kitty Flanagan, Tommy Dean, Mary Gauthier, Guests: John Foreman, Kitty Flanagan, Tommy Dean, Mary Gauthier Official description Episode Nineteen (02/06/2010) Our Special guests this week are the music guru John Foreman, Aussie comedian Kitty Flanagan, American folk singer Mary Gauthier, and stand up comedian Tommy Dean. There is also a special performance by The Break. For more info click here [http://www.thebreak.net.au here]. Myf's Team John Foreman is Australia's musical guru, with more than seventeen years as Musical Director, Record Producer and television host. John holds the record as the youngest MD on Australian television, taking on the job at age 19, and through his involvement with the show has worked with literally thousands of local and international stars including Chris Isaak, James Galway, Tom Jones, Reba McEntire and Joe Williams. As featured musical director of Australian Idol, John is now instrumental in the discovery of top new Australian talent. John was a producer on the record-breaking debut album for Australian Idol Guy Sebastian, and in 2004 produced a studio album for Marcia Hines which achieve Gold status. He also produced Anthony Callea's record breaking hit The Prayer which won an ARIA Award for Highest Selling Single. John is also the host of the Schools Spectacular, a live television event from the Sydney Entertainment Centre, which has been described by the Guinness Book of Records as the world's largest variety show. John considers this one of the highlights of his annual calendar. Kitty Flanagan made her comedy television debut as a writer/performer on the popular Australian sketch comedy show Full Frontal. She has also written for and appeared in The Micallef Programme and The Fifty Foot Show. In the US, she has appeared on Comedy Central, featuring in several series of The World Stands Up. In the UK, she has been seen on The Comedy Store Live, ITV's The Sketch Show and The BBC Stand Up Show. She currently has a series in development with UK's Channel Four, a comedy drama series co-written with Julia Davis of Nighty Night fame. The BBC has also commissioned a pilot episode of a comedy series, based on her short film. Alan's Team After making her way to open mic nights on Boston's busy coffeehouse circuit, American folk singer Mary Gauthier released her debut album, titled Dixie Kitchen at age 35. To her surprise, she was nominated for Best New Contemporary Folk Artist at the Boston Music Awards. Her next album Drag Queens in Limousines drew a four-star rating in Rolling Stone and broke Mary's career wide open, as she became a presence at folk festivals across the U.S. and Europe. Albums Filth and Fire, Mercy Now, Between Daylight and Dark and Genesis followed winning awards and critical acclaim. She has also had her songs recorded by numerous artists, including Jimmy Buffett, Tim McGraw, Blake Shelton, Bill Chambers and Candi Staton. Mary has just released her seventh album The Foundling. Having lived in Oz for 16 years, Tommy Dean may be American but he gets us Aussies. He has a unique edge to his stand-up that has him winning fans anywhere and everywhere. A regular headline act in comedy venues around Australia, Tommy has performed in many of the leading comedy clubs around the world. He has also appeared on Rove Live, The Glasshouse and even wrote for a few such as O'Loghlin on Saturday Night, BackBerner, The Fat, Good News Week, Thank God it's Friday, The Today Show and the Take No Prisoners Amnesty International Comedy Festival for Foxtel. Rounds Know Your Product The Final Countdown Transcript Gallery }} Videos Category:Episodes